The present invention relates in general to the connection between conductive cables and associated terminals for connection to electrical apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to the connection between the connection terminal of the electromagnet of an electric starter motor for an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle and the associated supply cables coming from the battery.
On the majority of motor cars currently in production, the position of these cables is left to the discretion of the assembly workers. In some cases the positioning is obtained by the use of metal brackets preliminarily fixed to the starter motor, with consequent variations of the connector terminal. The electrical insulation of the connection between the terminal and the cables is achieved by the use of rubber caps of various shape and dimensions.
An incorrect positioning of the cables can cause various disadvantages, the most serious of which is the risk of fire if the vehicle is involved in an accident, even at low speed. Moreover, the insulating caps, because of their weakness or because of incorrect assembly, are often not able to ensure the necessary protection of the connection.
To ensure positioning of the cables in an unequivocal manner it has until now been necessary to use a range of connection terminals for starter motors, with evident problems and labor in production. This further involves a corresponding range of variation of the protective caps and the risk of erroneous use of one given type of cap of unsuitable shape for the connection terminal to which it is fitted.